DIGIMON Tamers vs ARC
by coreycomaihs48
Summary: A new Tamer and an old DIGIMON
1. DIGIMON

Prologue

Corey sees his family waving goodbye to him as boards the plane to Japan. He plugs in his head phones and falls asleep. In three rows back a man in a mutters into a phone "I hate my job. At least these digital pests will be eliminated for good. Hypo has made the right call sir." The man ends the call.

Meanwhile in Japan, a group of kids yells "Digi Modediffi. Digivolution Activate." A fox-human like creature says "Renamon digivolve to." A rabbit-like creature says "Terriermon digivolve to." A

red dinosaur like creature says "Guilmon digivolve to."

The nine tail fox like creature says "Kyubimon." A rabbit like creature with to Gallatin guns for hands says "Gargomon." Then the red dinosaur with fins on its arms says " Growlmon." They are attacked by something in the air. Kyubimon says " Fox tail inferno." It's nine tail like up and release the flames. Gargomon says " Bunny Lazer." Growlmon says "Pyrosphere." The three attacks missed. The flying creature creates a Hurricane of Blades. Growlmon attacks it.

Back on the Plane. Corey looks through his deck and find a weird blue card. He doesn't know what to do with it but he place in to his pocket. The plane lands and Corey slashes the card into his wrist Digi power. It transforms into a Digivice and A golden fox like creature appears to him. It says "Hi I'm Renamon. You are my Tamer now. What's your name." Corey replies " I'm C c Corey." Renamon says " Another Digimon is in the real world and is attacking the city." She pulls Corey to the battlefield. Corey sees three kids and their Digimon fighting an air borne on.

Corey's Digivice says " Phoenixmon an ultimate level digimon. Attacks are Flare Storm and Healing 5." Renamon says "Take a card from your deck and modify me. I can help by linking our minds together." Corey takes a card from his deck and says " Digital Modify. Armoured DIGIVOLUTION." Renamon says "Renamon armour digivolve to." Then a Armoured version of Renamon says "Auramon."

The Digivice says " Auramon a champion Armoured level. Special Attack is Armed Diamond Storm." He falls back in confusion and also from his leg falling asleep on him.

Chapter 1:Renamon's first Fight

Corey and Auramon both say in mind and body "Link up." Rika says "They are both one without Biomerging or Matrix DIGIVOLUTION." Corey says "I formed a mental link with Renamon. Now attack." Auramon says "Armed Diamond Storm." A bunch of Metallic diamonds fly off the armour and strike at the Mega Level Digimon. It turns into a Statue then dissolve into Data that Auramon absorbs. She says "That was just a taste of my beauty. Now three more targets." Corey says " Auramon stop. These are the good guys. We can work with them. Digi Modify. DE DIGIVOLVE!" Auramon transforms back into Renamon and says "Okay Corey." She jumps away with a pissed look on her face and says in a thought "Meet me at the nearest hotel And get a room." Corey nods and heads to a Best Western. He entered his room and sees A man in a Black suit and tie. He says " Hello I see you also have this room." Corey says "Sorry wrong room." Renamon thinks " Why this human? What is his purpose and what is he planning to do with me?" Then a teddy bear like Digimon bio emergies. Corey says " I have to go."

He runs out and his Digivice says "Fudgemon an ultimate level digimon. Special Attack is Chocolate struggle." Corey holds up a card and says "Digi Modify. DIGIVOLUTION Activate." Renamon says "Renamon digivolve to." Then a ninetail fox says "Kyubimon." Corey jumps on to the top of his Digimon. Fudgemon says " Doesn't anyone want a hug? I wouldn't hurt you. I promise."

Corey yells "Hey pedo bear. Didn't anyone tell to bear warry." Kyubimon says " Dragon wheel." She rolls herself into a ball of glowing fire that takes the shape of a dragon. It hits Fudgemon but holds Kyubimon. A figure runs out and says "Stop. He's my partner. He just appeared to be a a little out of control." Corey holds up another card and says "Digi Modify. Teleport." Kyubimon teleports by Corey. The. He slashes another card and calls out " Digi Modify. IceDevimon Coat." Kyubimon coat turns blue. It says "I feel cold." Corey says " If he tries to hug you. He will be a fudge pop. Now go." Fudgemon says " I just wanted to give you a hug." Kyubimon touches Fudgemon and he is turned to Data and is absorbed. The kid face is revealed to be … To be Continued in the Next Chapter of Digimon Tamers Vs A.R.C


	2. Chapter 2 A New Face

Chapter 2 A new Face

Corey asks "Who are you? Also why did you say Fudgemon was your partner?" The kid says "I'm Tanner and I am looking for a new partner like Kyubimon. It looks cool what would you trade for it". Corey replies "No deal. Kyubimon is my partner and we are a great team." Kyubimon turned back into Renamon. She jumps away from the two people. Corey says "I got to get back to my hotel room." He runs off.

Tanner holds up a card and slashes into a weird Digivice and says "Digi Modify Take Over." Another Bio field appears and a mummy-like Digimon appears. A kid in blue shirt and jeans comes running around the corner. His red dinosaur like DIGIMON says " Takato I smells a Digimon and it's over there." He replies " Okay Guilmon. Get ready." Renamon looks over the city and says "I hope it doesn't happen again. I promise a friend to look over my new Tamer. I need to understand him and look through his eyes for a day." Takato says "It Pharaohmon. A Mega level Digimon. Special Attack Neverending Judgement. Also Switch,I don't want to know what it does to us. Digi Modify Matrix DIGIVOLUTION." Guilmon says Guilmon Matrix DIGIVOLVE to." Growlmon appears and then is replace with a Cybernetic version of him. It says "WarGrowlmon." He says "Atomic Blaster." It sends Pharaohmon, It looks like Exodia the Forbidden, a few inches back.

Rika comes and says " Digi Modify Matrix DIGIVOLUTION Activate." Renamon transforms into Taomon, Renamon Ultimate form, says "Pharaohmon meet my talisman spell." It takes the hit. Pharaohmon says "Neverending Judgement." He claps his hands and Taomon de digivolve. WarGrowlmon is Frozen in place. Corey sees another kid running towards the fight.

Takato says "Henry don't digivolve Terriermon at all this Digimon is strong and can de digivolve them or freeze them in place." Corey and his Digimon appears. Corey says "Digi Modify. Armour DIGIVOLUTION Activate." Auramon appears. Corey says "Armour Biomerge Activate." Auramon says " Auramon Biomerge to." A new DIGIMON stand where the duo was standing named Armoured Guardianmon. Corey asks "Can you hear me?"

Pharaohmon stops and says " I hate Human and tamed Digimon. Armoured Guardianmon join me and destroy these worthless creature." Guardianmon(Corey and Auramon both speaking at the same time) says "We are the protector of this world with the help from these three brave

souls. We shall United the power of DIGIVOLUTION! Aura Diamond Storm."

Rika says "Digi Modify. Hyper speed activate." Renamon rushes at the evil Digimon. Guardianmon is thrown into a building but Pharaohmon. Guardianmon says " Guiding Lance." Ito Lance Light up and it throws it at Pharaohmon. He blocks it. In the Distance Tanner says "Magic Wand make my monster grow. Digi Modify Guilath strength activate." Pharaohmon size double. He was the size of a One Story house. Guardianmon says "Shit. Our problem just got larger." Henry says "Digi Modify. Matrix DIGIVOLUTION." Terriermon says "Terriermon digivolve to." Gargomon says"Gargomon matrix Digivolve to." An Armoured rabbit with wings and a missile on its back says " Rapidmon"

Armoured Guardianmon is getting beaten up and says "Anyone want to tag in." Tanner says "Armour Guardianmon supposed to hard to take but it's data will be great used for Project Revolution." WarGrowlmon u freezes and says "Time to Fight back. Renamon, Rapidmon, and Armoured Guardianmon link attack with me." They combined their most powerful attacks and destroy the evil mega level. They all return to normal Forms. Corey says " We've haven't introduce ourselves yet. I'm Cornelius Comai but you can call me Corey."

Takato says " I'm Takato this guy to my left with Terriermon on his head is Henry. To my right is Rika and her DIGIMON is Renamon. Mine is Guilmon. Yours?" Corey replies "Renamon come up." Another Renamon appears next to Corey. Rika and her Renamon jaws drop. Renamon says " Hello my relative." Corey digivice turns Corey's Digimon into it. Corey return to his hotel room. Renamon says from the inside the device "Let me out." Corey asks " Can I nickname you? Renamon answers " Call Renamon." Corey falls asleep.

Tanner says into his strange Digivice "My friends time for a fusion. Beelzemon come to me." A motorcyclist like digimon rides in and ask " What Master?" He explains his mission to get Rena.

To be Continued in the next Chapter of Digimon Tamers vs A.R.C


	3. Part 3

Chapter 3 Raise of A.R.C

Corey wakes up to a gun to his head. Corey says " If you want money three drawer to the left of to Bathroom sink. If you want my gold brick second drawer to the left of the door. If you want my credit card in my wallet. Can you throw me my pants?" The their says " Where is the gold brick again? I not here for that. Give me your Digimon. My master want her to put his plan into action." Corey's roommate wakes up and hits the their with Corey's gold brick. Corey asks " What is your name?" The man says " Davidson, Jack Davidson. Question why do you have a gold bar?" Corey says "It was a present from my crazy gold Miner girlfriend."

Jack holds up the thief and Corey takes his gold brick back. Renamon reappears from Corey's Digivice. Jack says "As I suspect. A Digivice that can dataze a Digimon and rematlerize them."

Renamon says" Can't we get some privacy." Jack walks out of the room with the thief in his hands. Renamon sits on Corey's bed. She says "We can't let the person who keep summoning these evil Digimon find me. Since I am from the future. I do have something that would be useful in this fight." She reveals a New device. Renamon says "This is a Time and Space Matrix. It allows the user to control the space time continuum in the Digital World and Human World." The device take form of a Sphere with three different security systems. She puts the Matrix back into her body. Corey says " Well great, I get to guard the Space Time Continuum. Just like my character Leonidas and Armageddon,now we can do it together." Corey's Digivice says "Biomerge DIGIVOLUTION."Corey bring his Digivice to his chest and it becomes a ring of Data around. Renamon says"Renamon Biomerge to" Then a small pond of water appears and standing over it is Sakuyamon and flashes of Renamon's other forms appears. Then appears human with golden armour fox with human feature. It says (Corey and Renamon speaking together) " Sakuyamon the guardian of Beauty and truth."

Jack comes back in the room with the thief Digimon. It says "I'm Beelzemon. I'm here for Renamon and her Tamer." Sakuyamon male form says "Well I'm surprised that you are interested in me. NOW tell me who sent you. I know that Impmon wouldn't have interest in a Digivice. I would let my partner torture you." Renamon says in a thought "Corey we should get out of her. Beelzemon is just a slave. A puppet and the puppet master is always off stage."

Corey replies "Yeah I think I know how is pulling the strings." Sakuyamon jumps away. Meanwhile with Tanner. He says " Digi Modify Take Over." A cheetah like Digimon with two heads says "My master I'm Copycatmon. A champion level Digimon. I have two attacks. One is Swap Blaster and Copy." Tanner puts on a mask that resemble Valor. He says "Let's go." He leaps and bounds to roof. He says "I'm Valor. Your one true ruler. I want you to bring me all of the Digimon that are roaming freely. They're a menace to society. We can whip them out of the existence."

Takato and Guilmon run up and see Copycatmon attacking the city. Sakuyamon jumps over the roof of the hotel. Rika runs out of her house and says" Digi Modify. DIGIVOLUTION Activate." Renamon says" Renamon digivolve to " Kyubimon says "Kyubimon." She jumps on to the back of her Digimon. To be Continued in the Next Chapter of DIGIMON Tamers vs A.R.C


End file.
